


It's Good to be Home

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, I just wanted to write a cute drabble because i miss my girlfriend, Long-Distance Relationship, coming home, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: It has been 67 days. Lexa has not seen Clarke in 67 days, and yes, long distance relationships suck. But it's all worth it the second Clarke comes knocking on her door.





	

The steady rapping at the door caused Lexa’s head to snap up, and discarding the textbook, she was immediately on her feet. Clarke was there. Clarke, whom she had not seen in roughly two months (67 days, in fact). Clarke. Her Clarke was finally here.   
Lexa opened the door, beaming. And the moment there was enough space, Clarke’s solid body was against her own, the blonde having enveloped her in a tight hug.   
Sixty seven days. Sixty seven days too many. But they suffered through it, and there she was. The most godly human being, standing there in Lexa’s shoebox apartment. Lexa shoved the door shut before hugging Clarke back.   
“Fuck, Lex.” she breathed, voice soft. Neither of them had ever been particularly patient, and one would think that long distance would be easier by now, their junior year at University. But no. The distance still felt like a sharp blade stuck in her chest every morning, a weight that only got heavier the longer she carried it.   
But she could pull the knife out now, and she knew that Clarke would tend to her wounds. Lexa pulled back, her hand caressing the girls soft cheek. How beautiful.   
“How was the drive? I'm glad you're safe.” Lexa questioned, lacing their fingers together and pulling Clarke to her couch, sitting down and smiling as the blonde plopped down right beside her, their thighs pressed together firmly. They both needed to be touched. It is easy to get affection starved when not near your soulmate.   
“The drive was fine. It's good to be home.” she informed, and Lexa’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.   
“I missed you too.” Lexa whispered, leaning in to kiss the blonde, her eyes fluttering shut. Clarke smiled against her lips, whispering an I love you into her mouth before pulling back to really take her in.   
Clarke could never really comprehend the beauty that was Lexa Woods. Lexa, the pretentious weirdo who always wanted to lay on the hard wood floor naked and watch movies. Lexa who always burnt the popcorn and took up too much space on the bed. Lexa who sang, very loudly, in the shower. Her Lexa. Her beautiful Lexa.   
And yes, it was good to be home.


End file.
